


На грани души и тьмы

by Rassda



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alien Sex, Banter, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Tentacles, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: Замужем за Лондо Моллари учишься подстраиваться. Даже когда он приглашает на ужин своего телохранителя. Перевод Shadow and Soul, автор Amatara





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shadow and Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214098) by [Amatara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatara/pseuds/Amatara). 



> Бета: tigrjonok

Лондо проскользнул за ее спиной, пока слуги убирали со стола. Полы мундира колыхнулись следом. Опустив одну руку на спинку стула, он встал вполоборота, словно размышляя о чем-то своем.

Когда-то Тимов посчитала бы такой жест чересчур фамильярным. Их разделяло всего несколько дюймов — как оскорбительно, ведь даже находиться рядом с ним в его же доме было жертвой с ее стороны. По крайней мере, так она считала несколько лет назад. Сейчас же его компания ей не претила.

— Схожу перекинусь парой слов с Г'Каром, — в повисшей тишине было слышно, как звенели тарелки. Пальцы Лондо теребили мягкий бархат обивки. — Он настаивает на том, чтобы лечь у дверей в мои комнаты. В качестве моего, эм… телохранителя. Попрошу не делать этого в нашем доме.

В конце последнего предложения слышался знак вопроса, хотя формулировка его и не подразумевала. Тимов позволила себе мысленно улыбнуться. Даже когда Лондо старался, раскусить его было проще простого: не так уж много причин, почему нарн на пороге может сегодня вечером быть неудобен.

В своем мнении насчет Г'Кара она еще не определилась — знала лишь, что он способен заставить Лондо заткнуться, а это говорило в его пользу, — но до сих пор тот вел себя обходительно. Конечно, для нее стало неожиданностью то, что Лондо привез его с собой, но пока неожиданностью забавной.

— Хорошо, — приняла она решение. — Спроси его, не ляжет ли он тогда в гостевой. Я приду, когда закончу здесь.

— Отлично, — довольство в голосе Лондо было явственным, а походка, когда он уходил, пружинила.

Тимов допивала вино в молчании. Последние несколько дней они вели странную игру, но, несмотря ни на что, все складывалось лучшим образом: у нее в распоряжении оказался весь дом и свое личное пространство, наряду с обещанием Лондо не докучать. Большую часть времени тот проводил на «Вавилоне 5» или в Королевском Дворце. Иногда звонил и спрашивал разрешения приехать переночевать. Иногда она отказывала, и отказ принимался. Несколько месяцев после отъезда Мэриел и Даггер ответ «нет» казался единственно возможным ответом, но стоило признать, что со временем Тимов стала ждать этих визитов. Хоть Лондо и много болтал.

У нее были... потребности, конечно же. Те же, что и у него. Со временем они никуда чудесным образом не исчезли. Но и только. На протяжение почти всего ее замужества потребность быть от мужа как можно дальше оказывалось сильнее любого плотского желания разделить с ним ложе. Не то чтобы Лондо был эгоистом в постели, хотя когда-то она не сомневалась: он именно такой. В любом случае, сейчас это было не важно. Возраст смягчил их обоих, хотя Тимов поклялась себе, что никогда не смягчится больше, чем Лондо. Однако в постели она могла заставить его молчать. Эта часть ей даже начала нравится.

Тимов допила вино одним глотком и встала.

Они никогда даже не обсуждали возможность спать в одной комнате. Сразу после свадьбы Тимов выделили свою комнату, единственное место, куда Лондо не было ходу. Там она хранила свои журналы, частную библиотеку, записи семейного бюджета. И гардероб, конечно же, а также несколько личных вещей, существование которых она хотела бы оставить в тайне, особенно от Мэриел и Даггер.

Сейчас Тимов достала кое-что как раз из личного арсенала: небольшой чемоданчик из кожи, усыпанный камнями, — и положила рядом на кровать.

Выражение лица Лондо, когда она ему показала, было бесценно. «Тебе... такое нравится, Тимов?» — спросил он, и в его голосе слышались недоверие, веселье и нечто, почти граничащее с восхищением, отчего она разрывалась между гордостью и возмущением. Он что, думал, что она ханжа? То, что она отказывалась спать с ним, не означало, что у нее не было секса с другими. Супругам изменяли не только центаврианские мужчины, просто женщины вели себя более осмотрительно. И если ее вкусы оказались эклектичны, что ж, ей никогда не нравился традиционный стиль.

Она рассматривала чемоданчик какое-то время, после чего достала мягкие черные наручники. Да, они подойдут. И черный Лондо к лицу.

Вот что надеть — другое дело. Ее обычные ночные одеяния отличались элегантностью и в то же время практичностью. Она слишком много времени проводила в помпезных платьях днем – и не собиралась продолжать в том же духе ночью. Лондо обожал оборки: чем смехотворнее, тем лучше, — но еще он любил, когда она потворствовала своим капризам. В конце концов Тимов остановилась на красном шелке.

Она надела ночную рубашку и направилась в спальню Лондо. К счастью, нарна на пороге не оказалось. На тихий стук по дереву ответа не последовало, поэтому она открыла дверь и заглянула в комнату.

Откуда-то из глубины раздавались голоса, Лондо с кем-то разговаривал, голос собеседника из-за устройства связи приобрел слегка гнусавый тембр. Из Королевского дворца, догадалась она. Так чванливо мог разговаривать только еще один министр. Однако в голосе Лондо звучали резкие нотки, словно разговор складывался не в его пользу. Помедлив, Тимов вошла.

Комната выглядела голой, единственными следами чужого присутствия были мундир, перекинутый через кресло, и чемоданчик на полу. Лондо скорее был здесь больше гостем, чем хозяином: приезжал сегодня, уезжал на следующий день. Они жили так больше десяти лет, и до недавнего времени этот распорядок являлся благословением. Лишь в последние несколько месяцев Тимов стала скучать по компании Лондо.

Лондо стоял к ней спиной, оживленно переговариваясь по комлинку.

— Почему регент не может встретиться со мной завтра? Сегодня с утра вы сказали, что он будет свободен, — голос взвился от разочарования, но мужчина на экране — это тот идиот Витари? — презрительно мотнул головой. Лондо сцепил руки за спиной, плечи сами собой поникли.

Тимов сама не знала, что на нее нашло, но наручники лежали в кармане, и лучшего случая представить было сложно: несколько быстрых шагов, и она оказалась на месте, заковывая запястья в наручники.

— Добрый день, министр, — громко поприветствовала она, чтобы скрыть щелчок наручников и сбившееся дыхание Лондо. — Как мило с вашей стороны, что вы держите моего супруга в курсе дел. Как регент? Думаю, он крайне занятой человек. — Она чувствовала, как Лондо крутился и дергал наручники. Тимов улыбнулась и посмотрела на экран, прекрасно осознавая, что даже в ночных одеждах выиграет в гляделки с любым мужчиной. Витари ожидаемо отвел взгляд.

— Да, да, крайне занятой, — пробормотал он. — Я уверен, премьер-министр поймет. — Он, похоже, ожидал ее ответной реплики, но Тимов только улыбнулась и положила руку на запястье Лондо.

— О, конечно же, я понимаю, — голос Лондо звучал на удивление ровно, а пренебрежительная ухмылка передала остальное. В то же время он сжимал кулаки и крутил запястьями с сосредоточенным лицом. Обычно Лондо в разговоре размахивал руками, лишить его такой возможности было все равно что перекрыть подачу кислорода. — Вы ничего не можете сделать, хм? — он мрачно посмотрел на Витари.

— Можем мы предположить, министр, — вмешалась Тимов, — что у вас связаны руки? — Она позволила себе слегка улыбнуться.

Боковым зрением она заметила, что глаза Лондо распахнулись, а рот изогнулся в подобие ухмылки. Часть его наслаждалась происходящим, хотя сам он никогда не сознался бы в этом. Однако ему был брошен вызов, а Лондо такое обожал — особенно, если провоцировала Тимов.

Витари моргнул, явно уловив изменившееся настроение.

— Вы в порядке, премьер-министр? Кажется, вы... думаете о своем.

— О, я в порядке, — ответил Лондо, но ладони, когда Тимов к ним прикоснулась, оказались потными. Она дразнящим движением провела по ним пальцем, с удовлетворением отметив, как задрожал муж. — Я позвоню вам с утра перед отъездом во Дворец. Возможно, регент все же сможет меня принять. Доброй ночи.

Повисла долгая пауза, поскольку Лондо — по очевидным причинам — даже не двинулся, чтобы отключить экран. Наконец Тимов над ним сжалилась.

— Доброй ночи, министр, — попрощалась она и разорвала связь.

Она повернулась к Лондо, застывшему, словно статуя. Он глубоко вздохнул, не отрывая от нее глаз.

— Ты, распутница! — Лондо вывернул руки, пытаясь высвободиться. Когда ничего не получилось, он запрокинул голову, собираясь то ли зарычать от ярости, то ли расхохотаться. — Это был деловой звонок. А если бы Витари увидел...

— Витари не способен разглядеть лиати под носом, пока тот не вцепится ему в горло. Считай, ты прошел тест на выдержку. Или как земляне это называют? Пригодится, чтобы выжить в этом сумасшедшем доме, не говоря уже о нашем браке. — Она многозначительно на него посмотрела, потом положила руку ему на талию. Стоило ей повести ладонью вниз, как Лондо прикрыл глаза. Напряжение покинуло его тело, плечи резко опали, на лице застыло выражение откровенного желания.

— Тимов...

— Ш-ш, — она прижала палец к его губам. — Пошли в постель. Витари до утра никуда не денется, как бы я об этом ни мечтала.

— В постель? И как? — Лондо рассмеялся. — Я даже раздеться не могу. Что ты задумала?

— Пошли в кровать, и узнаешь, — сказала она, поворачиваясь.

Ложем им служила огромная кровать под балдахином, на которой при желании могли уместиться пятеро. Тимов подозревала, что пару раз так и было. Лондо с прямой спиной сел на край, уставившись на нее со страдальческим выражением. Тимов склонилась к его ноге и стянула один ботинок прежде, чем Лондо успел ее остановить. Когда она потянула за вторым, он, вскрикнув, повалился спиной на матрас.

Ее заворожили его глаза: огромные, с горящими зрачками. Лондо не отрывал от нее взгляда, словно... словно это был кто-то другой, а не она, женщина, пережившая свой расцвет, с острым язычком и немного отвисшей грудью. Смотрел ли он так на нее, когда она была моложе? Наверное, тогда Тимов списала бы все на алкоголь или просто бы не заметила. Но она училась. Взобравшись на матрас, Тимов обхватила ладонями его лицо.

— Я... — начал Лондо, но Тимов воспользовалась преимуществом, пока он не договорил, и заткнула ему рот страстным поцелуем. Он жарко ответил — языком, губами, острыми зубами. Дергая путы, чтобы сократить расстояние между ними. Нырнув рукой под жилет, Тимов вцепилась в ткань рубашки. Лондо застонал и перевернулся на бок, вывернув плечи под неудобным углом:

— Тимов, эти… Я не могу... Пожалуйста.

Когда она приподнялась, ночная сорочка соскользнула с ее плеч. Тимов накинула ее обратно, обыскивая карманы в поисках ключа.

— Ладно, — игриво согласилась она, — думаю, сегодня я могу проявить щедрость.

Тимов освободила ему левую руку и подтащила правую к изголовью, защелкивая наручники вокруг медного основания. Негодующий возглас она пресекла строгим взглядом. Распластанный на кровати, с запрокинутой головой, с сорвавшимся дыханием Лондо выглядел потрепанным и совсем не походил на того мужчину, за которого она однажды вышла замуж: наглого, лощенного, молодого и манерного.

Не то чтобы она возражала. Тимов обожала, когда Лондо не мог справиться с дыханием.

Она скинула ночную рубашку, позволив ей упасть на пол, и перекинула ногу через бедра Лондо. Снова открывать наручники она не хотела, а значит, полностью раздеть его не было возможности, но ее все устраивало: эти цветастый жилет и рубашка всегда были для нее неким фетишем. Прохладные пуговицы мундира легко поддались движениям пальцев. Следующим она избавилась от смехотворного красного шарфа. Рубашка сопротивлялась дольше, многочисленные завязки упрямо отказывались развязываться, но после короткой борьбы она победила. Свободной рукой Лондо погладил ее по животу, потер нежный шелк на округлости груди.

Когда она запустила руки ему под рубашку, он изогнулся ей навстречу, пальцем провел по соску. Тимов закусила губу, чтобы собраться, но у нее все еще оставалось преимущество: быстрым движением она вытащила два из его брахиартов, влажных и пульсирующих в ладонях.

— А, — сказал Лондо, — дело пошло быстрее. — Он с трудом выговаривал слова между короткими, резкими вдохами. — Если только ты и их не собираешься сковать?

Тимов рассмеялась и, наклонившись, слегка укусила его за плечо. Несомненно, идея была привлекательная, но она отбросила ее как непрактичную. А жаль. Третий брах извивался у ее бедра в попытках залезть под белье. Она отпустила первые два, чтобы откинуть его в сторону, затем быстро сняла сорочку через голову.

Выражение на лице Лондо того стоило.

Тимов опустилась, седлая его колени. Обнаженная, в одном браслете и повязке на голове, в то время, как Лондо был одет, она чувствовала себя выставленной напоказ, но ее это возбуждало.

— О, Лондо, прекрати пялиться. Можно подумать, ты раньше не видел женщин.

Тон вышел против воли недовольным — не со зла, больше по привычке. Она погладила его по щеке, чтобы смягчить укор.

Ее аперты напряглись, когда он потерся о них: сначала о нижнюю правую, потом о левую посередине, самую чувствительную. Один брах терся легко, зато другие двигались с определенной целью: головки тыкались в край ее расщелин. Удовольствие затопило Тимов, прокатившись по позвоночнику, как мед, липко и сладко. Лондо попытался приподнять голову, зашипев, когда наручники не дали ему это сделать. Смилостивившись, Тимов наклонилась и поймала его рот в долгом чувственном поцелуе.

Вдруг открылась дверь, прервав их в процессе.

Охнув, они отстранились друг от друга.

— Что... — выдавил Лондо, резко убирая брахи.

Тимов моргнула, возвращая резкость зрению. Когда она, стараясь сохранить максимум достоинства, повернулась, то увидела лицо, которое ожидала увидеть в этой комнате меньше всего.

— Моллари. — Г'Кар застыл на пороге, и свет из коридора обрисовывал его фигуру. — Я услышал подозрительный стон. Я не подумал... Пожалуйста, забудьте, что я тут был. — Он ненадолго пересекся с ней взглядом, потом перевел глаза на Лондо и задержал взгляд подольше. Тимов вовремя повернулась, чтобы заметить потерянное выражение у Лондо на лице. Когда она снова посмотрела в сторону двери, Г'Кар уже ушел.

Тимов всмотрелась в лицо Лондо, пытаясь сложить то, что видела на его лице, с тем, что только что увидела в лице Г'Кара. Это не неловкость, не веселость, а... сожаление?

— О, — к ней пришло понимание. Конечно же. Непонятные шутки, хитрые улыбки за ужином — внезапно все встало на свои места. Как она умудрилась не заметить этого раньше? И выражение глаз Лондо только что... так же он смотрел на нее весь вечер, за исключением той секунды, когда его взгляд был обращен на Г'Кара. — Лондо. Ты никогда не рассказывал мне... — Она ухмыльнулась. — Раз уж привел его в мой дом, мог бы сказать.

Лондо отвернулся, повертев несвободным запястьем в наручнике.

— Что тут скажешь? Г'Кар и я — друзья.

— Ты то же говорил про Урзу. Посмотри, чем все обернулось. И не думай, что я не узнала твое особое «друзья». Ты вожделеешь его, Лондо. И я более чем уверена, что он вожделеет тебя.

Весь настрой настаивать на своем улетучился с лица Лондо перед напором простой правды.

— Ты... неприятно проницательна, — мрачно прошипел он. — Но да, последние несколько месяцев я и Г'Кар вроде бы... Ну. Можно сказать, что теперь я знаю нарнов чуть лучше. — Рот Лондо скривился в горькой ухмылке. — Ирония в том, что Г'Кару всегда нравились центаврианки. Он считает, что ты привлекательна, Тимов, я понял то тому, как он смотрел на тебя весь день. Однако я понятия не имею, был ли он с женщиной после того, что сделал Картажье.

— Но он спал с тобой? — В ее вопросе не было ревности. Лондо имел право заниматься с сексом с любым, кого выберет, и почти всю свою жизнь он так и поступал, но Тимов никак не могла выкинуть из головы выражение на лице Г'Кара. В нем читалось одиночество пополам с желанием. Больше в отношении Лондо, но тот был прав, какая-то часть была направлена и на нее. Стоило признать, эта мысль ее взволновала.

Ну что ж. Тогда пора ей принять решение.

Когда она пересекала комнату, ее догнал вопрос Лондо:

— Ты куда?

— За ним, конечно же. — Тимов накинула на плечи халат. — Мне казалось, это должно быть понятно даже тебе.

— А, — ровно протянул Лондо. Обычно он приберегал этот тон для общения с политиками и преступниками, хотя иногда это одно и то же. — Но... я думал, ты находишь такие вещи вульгарными.

— Такие вещи? Ты имеешь в виду оргии, которые ты раньше устраивал? Вульгарным я нахожу только имитацию взаимности, и чем больше людей задействовано, тем отвратительнее притворство, это правда.

Что-то ей подсказывало, что сейчас дела обстояли по-другому. Она была слишком центаврианкой, чтобы верить в моногамию, но зато верила в — как там земляне говорят? — в химию.

— Ты его любишь? — в лоб спросила она.

Лондо упал головой на подушку.

— Иногда мне кажется, что... Надежда еще есть. Редкость в наши дни.

Она склонила голову, тронутая ответом.

— Этого вполне хватит, — сказала она и вышла.

Гостевая комната располагалась дальше по коридору, за парой тяжелых дверей. Она негромко постучалась. Когда двери открылись, первой мыслью Тимов было, что раньше Г'Кар казался ей выше. Возможно, причина была в отсутствующих сейчас доспехах и перчатках, но в простых просторных одеждах, которые Г'Кар, очевидно, предпочитал надевать на ночь, тот казался ростом с Лондо.

— Тимов, — Г'Кар склонил голову, практически сразу подавив проскользнувшее удивление. — Как неожиданно. Это насчет...

— Да, — перебила она, — но не то, что вы думаете. — У него были странные глаза: один чуть темнее другого, — казалось, сейчас они буравят ее насквозь. — Я полагаю, что не оказала должного гостеприимства. Прошу сегодня вечером присоединиться к нам.

На его лице застыла вежливая маска.

— Я... не уверен, что понимаю.

Тимов решила отбросить дипломатию в сторону. Г'Кар казался человеком, который привык выкладывать все напрямую.

— Ответьте мне тогда, — нежно начала она, — если бы меня тут не было, вы были бы сейчас в постели с Лондо?

На секунду показалось, что происходящее Г'Кара позабавило.

— Возможно. Если бы он был трезв, а я достаточно пьян. — Г'Кар скользнул взглядом по ней сверху донизу, словно составляя свое мнение. Видимо, испытание она прошла, судя по искоркам в его глазах. — В вашем мире холодно, Тимов. Одному тут хуже, чем рядом с кем-то теплым. — Ей показалось, или его тон и правда смягчился? — Ваше... предложение. Могу я спросить зачем?

Тимов шагнула ближе. Пришлось нагнуть голову, чтобы продолжать смотреть ему в глаза.

— Я замужем уже давно, Г'Кар. И видела, как Лондо делит ложе со многими, но никогда не видела, чтобы кто-то был ему дорог. Не в этом доме, по крайней мере. Сейчас оказалось, что нас тут двое. Только дурак упустит такую возможность. — Тимов дала мысли созреть, отмечая тени эмоций, сменявшихся на лице собеседника. — Уверяю вас, я серьезна. Не совершайте ошибку, не считайте, что я хрупкая.

— Поверь мне, — ответил Г'Кар, растягивая губы в улыбке, — эта мысль никогда не приходила мне в голову.

Сложно было решить, что показалось Тимов более забавным: ошарашенная улыбка Лондо, когда она вернулась с Г'Каром, или довольный вид Г'Кара, когда тот увидел Лондо. Тот лежал на спине, уставившись в потолок. Увидев их, он попытался сесть прямо, но из-за наручников у него получилось только опереться на один локоть, хотя он и проделал это с определенным изяществом.

— Великий Создатель, — пробормотал он, — вы оба сошли с ума.

Тимов подтолкнула Г'Кара к кровати, довольная, что тот сразу сел.

— Потому что хотим тебя? — она закатила глаза. — С этим я спорить не рискну.

— Как и я, — согласился Г'Кар. — Но поскольку твоя жена была столь добра, что предложила поделиться, отказываться было бы невежливо. Особенно, когда оказалось, что ты... вполне готов. — Пятнистой рукой Г'Кар провел по рубашке Лондо, забираясь под складки ткани.

— Поделиться? Фу. Я вам что, игрушка для заба... а-х. — Рука Г'Кара, видимо, наконец достигла цели.

Существовало немного способов заставить Лондо так стонать.

Тимов влезла на кровать, присаживаясь с другой стороны. Одежды Г'Кара распахнулись, и Тимов заметила, что Лондо бросает туда взгляды украдкой и свободной рукой теребит край ткани. Она тут же убрала его руку.

— О, нет. Терпение — добродетель, Лондо. Прояви выдержку, а то и вторую руку прикуем. — Тимов вывернулась из-под руки Лондо, проигнорировав разочарованный стон, когда Г'Кар тоже отстранился. — Не окажете ли мне... — она показала на свои одеяния, — честь, Г'Кар?

На какое-то мгновение она засомневалась. В ее постели находился почти случайный человек, которому она разрешила себя раздеть — столь многого она не позволяла даже Лондо, законному супругу, — ну если только настроение было соответствующее. Затем ладонь Г'Кара опустилась ей на плечо, пробежалась вдоль шеи. Пальцы поднырнули под воротник, рисуя теплые узоры на ее коже — в его взгляде смешались похоть и удовольствие. Когда она кивнула, он потянул вниз, и ткань упала на кровать. Тимов откинула белье в сторону и села на колени, поймав ладонь Г'Кара, стоило тому отодвинуться.

Он обвил ее талию ладонями, которые оказались теплее, чем у центавриан. Ладони Тимов, совсем крошечные по сравнению с его, тем не менее выбили из него судорожный вздох, стоило ей направить руки ему под робу. Она наткнулась на то, что скорее всего было его сумкой, и провела по входу большим пальцем. Г'Кар низко застонал. Краем глаза Тимов видела, что Лондо наблюдает за ними. На его лице застыли одновременно и шок, и восторг — по спине Тимов пробежала дрожь.

Когда Г'Кар избавился от одежды и панталон, Тимов потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы не начать в открытую его рассматривать. Центаврианские мужчины могли при необходимости спрятать свое возбуждение, но вставший член Г'Кара не оставлял простора для фантазии. Она взяла его член в руку, смело улыбнувшись. Г'Кар закрыл глаза, когда Тимов погладила член по длине, дразнящими прикосновениями исследуя его на ощупь. Судя по тому, как Г'Кар привалился к ней, она все делала правильно.

Что-то ухватило ее за ногу, достаточно сильно, чтобы она зашаталась. «Лондо», — успела сообразить Тимов перед тем, как упасть. В итоге она свалилась сверху на мужа. Г'Кар, шумно выдохнув, поймал ее за талию сзади.

— Хорошо проводите время, хм? — поджал губы Лондо. Брах, обвивавший ее ногу, настойчиво сжался и пополз вверх по бедру. — Я этому рад. Я бы оставил вас наедине, но, боюсь, не могу покинуть кровать.

Хоть он и говорил непринужденно и весело, лицо Лондо неприкрыто выражало желание, которое, казалось, заползло под кожу Тимов, словно ритари: мелкие насекомые, чьи укусы жгли огнем и которыми кишат города летом. Когда Тимов наклонилась ниже, дыхание Лондо участилось, обдавая ее резкими порывами воздуха. Он жадно поймал ее рот, всасывая губу между зубов. Свободной рукой Лондо обхватил ее за шею. Еще два браха обвились вокруг ее тела, четвертый уперся в поясницу, дразня сладкие местечки.

Сзади Г'Кар издал какой-то странный звук и внезапно застыл. Тимов зажмурилась от вида сумасшедшей улыбки Лондо.

— Мои извинения, — произнес Г'Кар, дыша ей в плечо. — Можно сказать, меня... застали врасплох.

Тимов улыбнулась, когда поняла причину: под ней на простынях, извиваясь, тянулся брах.

Что бы он там ни делал, отчего Г'Кару приходилось нелегко, делал он это с энтузиазмом. Глаза Лондо засветились триумфом, затем закрылись, брахи подстроились под темп. Тот, что на спине, нашел свою цель: влажный и напористый, он ритмично массировал щель. Тимов застонала, когда тот надавил сильнее, входя в аперту кончиком головки.

Они нашли свой ритм, неровный, но все же: один брах внутри нее, а другой обвивал член Г'Кара, Тимов сидела у Лондо на груди, и Г'Кар обнимал ее сзади за талию. Еще один брах двинулся вперед, щекоча вход, потом тоже вошел. Затем третий поднялся по спине. Тимов закрыла глаза и позволила волне понести себя, сконцентрировавшись на жарких пульсациях ощущений и волнах желания, поднимающегося по спине. Лондо сжал в ладони ее грудь, массируя сосок. Сзади ахнул Г'Кар, то ли от муки, то ли от наслаждения. Тимов застонала, когда он наклонился и прижался к ней ртом, потирая аперту горячим языком.

У Тимов кружилась голова. Бег времени подстроился под ритм толчков Лондо. Она сжала в руках ткань его рубашки, провела ладонями по бокам и у основания скользких от пота брахов. Лондо хрипло стонал и задыхался, она чувствовала себя так же. Пальцы Г'Кара присоединись к губам на ее спине, поглаживая кожу по кругу, а к заднице прижимался твердый член.

Тимов распахнула глаза, когда почувствовала, что начинаются спазмы: Лондо или ее, она не могла определить, но спина горела огнем, и он продолжал толкаться. Лондо приподнял ее над кроватью, откинув голову назад и приоткрыв рот в беззвучном крике. Г'Кар содрогнулся всем телом, а затем расслабился, по пояснице потекла теплая липкая жидкость. Кровь прилила к голове: Тимов кончила, упав Лондо на грудь и пережидая сотрясавшие ее спазмы.

Лондо уткнулся носом в ее висок, когда она прилегла рядом, устраиваясь в изгибе все еще прикованной руки.

Какую-то предательскую минуту привычка, выработавшаяся за двадцать лет их брака, чуть не взяла вверх, и ей захотелось отодвинуться, но Тимов переборола себя. Вместо этого она наблюдала, как поднимался и опадал живот Лондо, пока он выравнивал дыхание. Тимов провела ладонью по его голой груди, наткнувшись на небольшой красный шрам, оставленный врачами. Что-то внутри нее сжалось.

— Ты такая тихая, Тимов, — конечно же, первым нарушил тишину Лондо. — Наверное, мы тебя совсем вымотали?

«Послушайте-ка. Уже «мы». Она возмущенно покачала головой. Хотя бывают и худшие компаньоны, чем Г'Кар — даже Лондо был гораздо хуже компаньон, чем Г'Кар, как ни крути, — и Тимов приятно грела мысль, что Г'Кар будет рядом: и во дворце, и на «Вавилоне 5». И думала она не о его роли телохранителя.

— Ты льстишь себе, Моллари. Вероятно, твоя жена молчит в надежде, что ты последуешь ее примеру. — Г'Кар сидел рядом на матрасе, наблюдая за ними с благодушной улыбкой. Когда он повернулся и спустил ноги с кровати, Тимов не сразу сообразила, в чем дело.

— Вы уходите? — спросила она. Слова давались с ленцой.

— Я уверен, Моллари теперь и сам справится: говорит он сразу за нас обоих. Не хочу злоупотреблять вашим гостеприимством. — Непринужденный тон не отменял искренности его намерений. Посмотрев на Лондо, Тимов поняла, что тот пришел к одному с ней выводу.

— Останьтесь, — попросила она. — Мы вполне поместимся здесь втроем. Если от эго Лондо кровать еще не развалилась, то от вашего и подавно не развалится. — Ее шутливые слова разожгли в глазах Г'Кара огонек.

Лондо подхватил и включился в игру:

— Да, Г'Кар. А если ночью сюда проникнет наемник? До утра ты еще можешь нам понадобиться. — Он повернул голову на подушке, послав Г'Кару почти умоляющую улыбку.

Убедили Г'Кара слова Лондо или выражение его лица, но Тимов увидела, что тот изменил свое решение. Г'Кар закинул ноги обратно на матрас, потом подполз ближе к ним.

— Подвинься, Моллари. Кровать, может, и большая, но твоя прическа занимает ее половину.

Лондо протестующе фыркнул. Г'Кар подсунул под него руку, переворачивая на бок.

Тимов подвинулась, пристраиваясь рядом с грудью Лондо, пока Г'Кар прижимался к тому сзади. Она слышала, как Лондо бормочет что-то себе под нос, пытаясь найти остроумный ответ, и спрятала улыбку в простынях.

За окном рассеивались последние солнечные лучи, и спускалась ночь. Утром Лондо уедет. Дом снова станет тихим, как ей и нравилось... хотя, возможно, и не настолько сильно, как раньше. Но сейчас до рассвета оставалось пару часов. Им должно хватить.


End file.
